Fox Warrior
by katklaws
Summary: A strange kit has been found in the forest without scent of a clan or even cats. What secrets could the young creature be harboring? And who will become her greatest enemy: cats from other clans or the ones that've been by her side the whole time?
1. The Fox, The Kit

**This is really one of my most favorites. Please read and review!**

* * *

Fox Warrior

**Prologue: The Fox**

A dark colored creature trembled before her leader. His brown eyes flashed like chips of dark flint.

"You are forever banished from our territory! Leave now, and if we ever see you again, we will attack mercilessly," the red-furred beast snarled.

"No!" she wailed, then murmured in agony, "What about my kits?" Her unborn young stirred in her belly.

"That is something you have to deal with. Dane will escort you out to the edge of our hunting grounds," the leader growled. A gray and red warrior rose and approached the creature heavy with young. She sobbed piteously to him, her mate and love, to come with her. His eyes glistened in pain and did not meet her begging gaze. She howled her anguish to the cloudless night sky.

"I am sorry, Moon. I will take you to the forest into Scarborough Territory. Past there is the red two-leg barn. It's overflowing with mice and fresh bedding," Dane said into Moon's ear as he walked her out of the dark clearing.

When the pair vanished into the darkness, a rising-warrior called out, "Is Dane coming back?" His leader gave a snort of contempt.

"Who cares?" the leader growled as he stalked back to his den, his face contorted into one of pure hatred to his brother for stealing the creature he wanted by his side, his precious Moon.

Moon and Dane went onward steadily, the scent of Scarborough making their thick fur bristle.

"There!" Dane whispered excitedly. "There is the barn!" He twitched his tail at a lonely barn at the edge of a two-leg field. Moon scurried ahead, only glancing back once to receive an encouraging stare from her mate. Then she was off, like a silent shadow of the night. Her red fur gave away nothing of her position. Dane watched with his heart tearing in two. He whispered good-bye for the last time and felt a cool wind seemingly pick up his words and carry it into the oblivion of the night sky.

Moon arrived at the barn to see to two mice scuttle away as she crept from the doorway. She pounced forward and devoured one mouse after another. Before she knew it, Moon had slain and eaten four mice. Uncomfortably full, she circled in some soft hay and was soon asleep from the long journey and fresh meal.

Moon was surprised when Dane appeared three mornings later. She awoke to the sound of a joyful, repressed whimper. Moon blinked at Dane's face when the first thing she saw was his wide, brown eyes and wet, black nose. Moon had leapt straight into the air with a howl of surprise, almost certain she was still dreaming.

"Moon!" Dane called and gave her a calming lick an the muzzle, in the infectious, pup-ish happiness he always exuded. She gave a happy wiggle, oblivious of the loneliness she was enduring, her unborn kits, and the fact that Dane had to cross through Scarborough country.

"I couldn't resist visiting you," he murmured softly. Moon immediately told everything she had been doing, vividly retailing her tale of the past days alone.

A few dayslater, Moon gave birth as she was exploring the woods not far from her barn. The delivery went smoothly, just as Moon predicted. What Moon hadn't expected was the neighbor's guard dog getting off its chain, carrying a limp fox body as it followed her scent. Moon leapt to her feet despite the fact that she had no energy from the delivery. Her sight began to blur with tears as she recognized the dead creature hanging from the mastiff's slavering jaws. She flung herself at the dog in fury.

"Dane!"

* * *

**Chapter One: New Kit**

Brackenfur didn't notice it at first. There was a small, mostly gray with red bundle of fur crouched in his path. The place reeked of dog and fox. He looked at the pathetic kit. Its eyes weren't open, and its ear tips folded over. Its ribs were showing and its bushy tail had collected mud and mess. Without thinking, Brackenfur tenderly lifted the kit by the scruff and hurried back to camp. At the gorse tunnel, he took a deep breath to take in all the scents on the kit. There was dog, fox, blood- but no cat or clan. That didn't matter now, however. The kit was ominously still.

The first cat that saw him was Whitepaw. She dropped the rabbit in her jaws and rushed up the Brackenfur, shooting off the questions he would soon resent.

"What is it? Where did you find it? Is it from another clan?" Whitepaw demanded. "Come on Brackenfur! I want to know!" The golden brown tabby tom sighed in irritation and smoothly maneuvered around the apprentice. He headed straight to the nursery and put the kit in front of the entrance. He squeezed his head through and blinked in the dim light. Ferncloud was staring back, rounds eyes asking what on earth he was doing with a kit.

"Please, just make sure it doesn't die. I'll be right back with Cinderpelt and Firestar," he pleaded and, before she could say a thing, Brackenfur nudged the kit through the entrance and turned tail to the den beneath Highrock. He took a moment to think and remembered when Firestar had brought his nephew, Cloudtail, when it was just a kit. Surely he would understand?

Suddenly feeling apprehensive, he turned to the medicine cat's den. The kit needed medical attention first. Cinderpelt was checking her stock of healing herbs when Brackenfur stalked in.

"Brackenfur? What do you want?" Cinderpelt asked without turning to see him.

"I found a kit in the forest," he replied, quivering slightly. "There was something odd about. It didn't have any clan or even cat scent. Can you help it?" Cinderpelt turned her sharp eyes on him, then collected a batch of herbs and rushed out. Brackenfur nodded to the nursery, and they split up.

Firestar was in his den, speaking with Graystripe about the apprentices. They both stared at him with questioning eyes as he entered. "Yes, Brackenfur?"

"I found a-" his voice caught in his throat. Would he get in trouble? It's not like one finds a kit with no cat scent in the middle of the forest for no reason. Wouldn't that be suspicious? "I found a kit in the forest towards WindClan territory. I don't know how it got there but it was very strange. It had no clan or even cat scent."

"Well, Brackenfur, that certainly is odd. Where is it?"

"It's with Ferncloud and Cinderpelt in the nursery."

Firestar nodded at Graystripe and then took off with Brackenfur on his heels. He crossed the clearing in a few quick strides, some of the clan poking their heads from their dens in curiosity. The ginger tom ignored them and squeezed through the nursery entrance to see Ferncloud licking the new kit clean. Cinderpelt watched from afar, amusement sparkling dimly deep in her eyes.

"Hello, Firestar. Brackenfur told you of the new kit, I presume?" the medicine cat asked.

"Yes. Is it in good health?" the leader replied.

"Oh, it's just hungry, and Ferncloud offered to take care of her for now. But that is not the matter at hand. This kit is a cub."

"What do you mean?"

"Firestar, this is a baby fox."

All eyes turned onto Brackenfur, who suddenly wanted no more than to crawl into a hole a disappear for a few moons.

"Brackenfur, did you know that this cub was a fox?" Firestar asked diplomatically.

"What? No, of course not, Firestar!" Brackenfur spilled, realizing why he felt the baby creature was so odd. "What are you going to do with it?" He added.

"Well," Firestar said sadly. "Even if it is a baby, nobody will want a fox among us. Someone will have to get rid of it." That cut into Brackenfur's heart like thorn-sharp claws. It was just a baby.

"Firestar, you can't do that." Everybody looked at Brackenfur again. "I mean, it can't hurt anybody. It's just a baby."

"Brackenfur, you're a very kind tom, but what would happen when she grows up? How could she live among us like a cat? Who knows if foxes are even intelligent enough to live in a clan?" Firestar said with a sad sigh. He understood how Brackenfur felt. The brown tabby tom seemed very distressed about the whole thing.

"Why do you have to kill her? We could just take care of her until she old enough to take care of herself, and then I'll personally take her away to the mountains," Brackenfur meowed, it being the first idea that came to mind. Firestar looked amused.

"What will the clan do about this, Brackenfur? Do you think they're just going to let keep a creature that steals kits in the clan?"

"But she _is _just a kit!" he retaliated. "Besides, she wouldn't stay her whole life." Brackenfur felt he was all alone in this debate. Firestar was right, but Brackenfur could not let the innocent creature die.

"I think Brackenfur could do it," said a voice. "If I take care of her." Ferncloud had the cub beside her own kits and was letting it suckle. Firestar blinked, then, after another heartbeat of indecision, shrugged.

"I guess it's not my decision if Ferncloud wants to take care of it-"

"Her," Brackenfur corrected.

Firestar shook his head. "I will announce this to the clan. I don't think they would enjoy it if I kept a fox in the nursery without them knowing." With that said, Firestar gave Ferncloud a twitch of the tail in acknowledgement then wriggled out of the warm den. Graystripe followed closely and glanced at Brackenfur, the look signaling for him to follow. Brackenfur looked at the baby fox, then gave Ferncloud a thankful nudge in the flank before leaving.

A well known yowl rang from Highrock, and the clan streamed from all corners of the camp. It was the moment of truth. It would be decided now whether the cub would stay or not. Familiar faces sat beneath the great rock, ominous whispers passing through the crowd. It was a wonder how fast news got through ThunderClan. Firestar looked down at them, making sure everyone was there then meowed the news loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Brackenfur found a kit in the forest, alone near the border of WindClan. It carried no scent of clan or cat. It is a fox cub." A murmur of shock passed through the listeners. "It will be taken care of until it can take care of itself. Then Brackenfur will take her near the mountains, far from here," Firestar said briefly then scanned the clowder of cats for a reaction. Outrage was high on the list. Some of them were spitting in fury.

"A fox! Those murderous dog-things!"

"It should be done away with!"

"Weren't we all told that foxes steal and eat kits? I bet it's in the nursery now, among our own kind like it deserves to be there!" That particular yowl came from Longtail, a tom that had gone to the elder's den early because of failing eyesight. He had never really been on Firestar's side ever since the two had gotten in to a fight when the leader had first arrived from the two-legs. Longtail had a nick in his ear to prove how vicious Firestar had been.

"Can you blame that kit for being born a fox?" A deadly calm voice rose above the crowd. Brackenfur's amber eyes blazed with fury. His pelt bristled in anger at his birth clan for being so savage. He had really thought they would understand. Longtail could see a fuzzy outline of the cat, but that was enough to make him back up in fear.

Firestar could see a fight waiting to happen, so he leapt into the group. They scattered just before his paws hit the ground gracefully. Cats were already opening their jaws to yowl demands but a glare silenced them all. The ginger tom placed himself in the no man's land between Longtail and Brackenfur and began to wash his face to show the unimportance of their quarrel.

"Did you two hear what I said? The vixen stays until it's old enough to take care of its self. It will have no effect on your daily life," Firestar meowed quietly, signaling the end of the meeting. The clan went back to their duties, slightly disturbed by the fact they harbored a well-known enemy of the cat. Nevertheless, Firestar walked Longtail back to the elders den, the pale tabby nodding as Firestar explained the ordeal in better words to him.

Brackenfur made his way back to the nursery to watch his newest burden. She looked so innocent, sleeping soundly next to Ferncloud's two kits. They even looked similar.

The sun had set into the horizon almost like an ominous flame, making the trees glow like embers and the water in the stream turn blood red. Brackenfur had become transfixed by the great star, until a voice behind him made him jump.

"You know, staring at the sun is fun until you go blind," it purred in amusement.

"Hmm, what?" Brackenfur replied blankly and swung his head towards the sound. Sorrelpaw had snuck up behind him and nudged his shoulder. Brackenfur felt his heart swell with happiness. The white and tortoiseshell she-cat always made his paws tingle and his heart skip a beat.

"You're so silly sometimes," she meowed and settled beside him, observing how the red light changed the landscape. "I saw that little fox-kit. I can't help but say it's cute, now that Ferncloud has cleaned all that muck off." Brackenfur felt as if he could soar. At least there was one other cat who supported his fox kit.

* * *

**Whoopee! Chapter one is done! Please review!**


	2. Captive

Umm, what was i gonna say... Oh yeah! Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Captive **

Surprisingly, Ferncloud fell in love with her adopted cub. Brackenfur spent a lot of time simply watching the thing grow. She was purely oblivious to all hateful eyes watching critically. She had been named Foxkit and found her new litter mates to be quite the playmates.

"Brackenfur, can we come with you on a patrol, please?" begged Foxkit with Barkkit, Moonkit, Deerkit and Sharpkit staring up hopefully at their elder. The warrior shook his head with a tired sigh. He had heard the stories that foxes were notoriously mischievous, but he would have never suspected that his fox cub would be so ill-behaved.

"No, kits. Go back to the nursery. You can come when you're apprentices," Brackenfur ordered. Foxkit's expression turned sour as she was herded back to her subordinate mother. Ferncloud and Goldenflower smiled serenely once their kits sat safely at their side.

"But that won't be for another four moons!" Foxkit howled as Brackenfur vanished through the fern tunnel. The golden brown tabby tom gave a bittersweet smile. In four months, Brackenfur would take Foxkit into the mountains.

Foxkit gave a very fox-like growl of frustration. Their nursery mothers were busy eating. She knew it was now or never.

"Come on, guys," the vixen yipped. "Let's go." Moonkit, Barkkit, and Sharpkit leapt to their feet. An adventure with Foxkit was never very boring. Deerkit sat up timidly with an apprehensive look in expression.

"Oh, I don't know. Ferncloud and Goldenflower told us to stay here." She mewled shyly. Barkkit told her she was a scaredy-cat. Deerkit puffed up her soft fur in anger. Without a moment's hesitation, the white flecked she-cat took the lead straight through the walling beside the nursery. Each kit followed, tails twitching and pelts tingling with excitement.

The forest floor looked as is some mad artist had splattered bright paint on a dark brown canvas. Foxkit jumped into each puddle of brilliant light. She snapped at bugs and yipped with the bird-songs. It was only when everything was ominously silent did the young fox realize what her mistake had been.

The vixen whipped around and pounced into the group of kits behind her, all the while screaming, "Duck!" Sharp, black talons whizzed past Barkkit's head and hooked into the nape of Foxkit's neck. The hawk registered the scrawny fox in its talons. The young vixen howled in fear and pain as she was taken higher and higher through and eventually above the trees…

Brackenfur recognized the high cries of scared kits as would many other predators. He dashed through the undergrowth at his fastest speed with the other members of the patrol were struggling to keep up. The brown tabby burst into a small clearing with the kits grouped together, wailing in distress. _One, two, three, four,_ Brackenfur thought as he counted the kits. _Foxkit is missing_.

Meanwhile, soaring high overhead was Foxkit in the talons of a hungry hawk. The young fox struggled to free herself, then thought twice as she looked down. They were very high above the tree tops and Foxkit shuddered in fear as she imagined herself tumbling to the ground. She forced herself to stare down to see a safe place to fall. There was none, unless one called a rushing river safe.

Foxkit gave a gulp as the hawk prepared to land and sank her sharp, thin teeth into the leg of her attacker. The raptor screeched angrily and immediately released the fox cub when she drew blood. Down, down, down, Foxkit tumbled towards the ever-looming water. With a sharp gasp, the young vixen plunged beneath the water's surface. Foxkit kicked furiously as her head burst above the surface. She opened her jaws as wide as she could and sucked in the air. She slammed against a rock and yelped in pain.

Through blurring eyes, the young fox could see a shore looming to her side. Foxkit struggled as she attempted to gulp in air and found nothing but endless, freezing water. A strange calm spread through the young cub as Foxkit sank beneath the surface. Blackness covered her eyes. There was not a sight nor sound, except for swirling, endless rapids.

Along the river bank, Mistyfoot spotted the reddish-gray cub drowning in the river. The deputy instantly dove smoothly into the water. Within the first few moments, the blue-gray queen had lifted the cub out of the water and dropped it onto the bank with a disturbing plop. Mistyfoot immediately began licking feverishly. Her instincts told her it was a fox cub, but she recognized the ThunderClan scent imprinted into her pelt.

Foxkit spluttered and vomited water. The vixen gasped in air and fell unconscious. Mistyfoot buried her nose in the fox's neck fur and breathed in deeply. There was no doubting that it had ThunderClan scent. The deputy didn't pause to consider not taking the cub to Mudfur, her clan's medicine cat.

Mudfur was certainly shocked when the clan's deputy brought in a fox, a hated enemy of the cat.

"What do you think you're doing?" the old tom growled when Mistyfoot placed the cub down with a mix of tenderness and cautiousness.

"It belongs to ThunderClan." she stated simply.

"Then you are trying to start a fight?" Mudfur asked suspiciously. The deputy sighed with a shake of the head.

"This cub was drowning in the river. I couldn't let it die."

"Let me see it."

Mudfur created a poultice to revive to the young vixen. He placed the mixture against her black nose. The cold tingle it brought woke her sufficiently. The medicine coaxed the half-conscious cub to swallow the bitter medicine. Foxkit blinked slowly, her senses gradually returning. She staggered weakly to her paws. For the first time, Mistyfoot noticed the blood on her lips from lifting the fox by the scruff. Her ears twitched from embarrassment as Mudfur moved forward to treat the long, deep wounds from the hawk's talons.

The vixen gave a not-so-repressed yawn and blinked tiredly. "Brackenfur? Ferncloud? Is that you?" she asked as her sight returned.

"I am the deputy of RiverClan. I found you in the river," Mistyfoot explained gently. "Do you live among ThunderClan?" The blue-gray queen already knew the answer to that. The fox's eyes became wide with fear and her fur clumped with wet bristled.

"Y-yes," the cub stuttered. She knew RiverClan was a rival of her clan. "I am Foxkit. Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to come into your territory!" Foxkit's normal confidence crumbled once she realized there was no one to protect her. The vixen knew that she alone could not defend herself.

"Don't worry. You're safe with us. We'll just get you back to your-" Mistyfoot was cut short by someone. She didn't know who it was, but merely noticed it gasp at the shocking sight of the fox cub and dart away. _Oh no_, the deputy groaned inwardly.

"Mistyfoot! What is this?" Leopard's unmistakable voice snarled a moment later. Her leader came into view from Mudfur's side, claws unsheathed to attack the cub.

"I thought this was a kit drowning in the river. I retrieved it and found out, not only it was a fox but that it carried ThunderClan's scent." Mistyfoot replied as she moved between Foxkit and Leopardstar.

"Aren't you going to kill it?" Leopardstar demanded.

"That would be unnecessarily cruel. We should simply let cross back into ThunderClan territory."

Leopardstar was outraged. "First of all, it is a fox, not a intelligent, thinking kit of our own kind. Second of all, if it's a member of ThunderClan, we would miss a beneficial opportunity. Why not simply use it to get back Sunningrocks?"

Foxkit gulped. _Use me? _she thought fearfully. _What does that mean?_ The fox cub shuffled on her dainty paws uncomfortably. The vixen realized she must looked pathetic- clumped fur, fresh wounds and being so small in the first place. Suddenly the RiverClan's leader cut into her thoughts.

"Come here, fox-filth!" Leopardstar ordered, a heartless snap in her voice. Foxkit staggered, more from her trembling than pain and weariness, before the powerful queen. Leopardstar looked down in disdain.

"Do you _belong_ to ThunderClan?" the leader sneered.

Foxkit noted how the queen considered her property. "I live with the kits in the nursery," the young vixen replied, trying her best to not shake and stutter. Leopardstar's eyes glittered with malevolence.

"Lovely. Mistyfoot, take this thing to the cove in the corner of camp. Keep her there until we meet with the other clans at the gathering. I hope they'll pay a hefty price up for it."

* * *

**Wheeee! Another chappie done. Please review!**


	3. What A Battle Can Bring

**SOOO sorry for the incredibly slow updating! please READ and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: What A Battle Can Bring**

"So it has been established that RiverClan has captured Foxkit?" Firestar demanded. Brackenfur nodded numbly. What could they have done to her? Was she even still alive? Panic rose in the golden brown tabby's throat like sickening bile.

He felt a soft tail tip stroke his shoulder. The tom met Sorreltail's compassionate and worried eyes.

Firestar was perched at the foot of Highrock, listening intently to his warrior. They had been stopped by a patrol of RiverClan cats who called from across the winding, quiet torrent of water that divided the two clans. They claimed that their precious fox was safe for now and that it would be held until a proper ransom was forfeited.

How long Foxkit would be safe was unknown.

Some of the clan had grown quite attached to the positive, bouncing ball of energy they called Foxkit and were infuriated when they learned of her whereabouts. Their opinions of what their actions should be were divided. Most thought attacking sooner or later was the answer, while others believed an elite group of silent stalkers should invade and sneak Foxkit out.

The rest of the clan thought it would be a waste of their precious time and energy. It was a fox, they believed, just a fox. A few of them were willing to fight because it was a matter of dignity and showing they were not weak but not really for Foxkit's welfare.

The fiery leader's opinion was that, fox or not, the vixen was a member of his clan and would be rescued as quickly as possible.

The kits, after nearly being smothered with love by their mothers, were terrified for Foxkit. She was a litter mate, a friend and the fact that she was being trapped by a potentially dangerous clan made them shake.

The night was lit with a nearly full moon. The gathering would be the next night and Firestar was resenting the idea that a war would break out between ThunderClan and RiverClan. He was sure that they would demand Sunningrocks and prey in order to receive Foxkit unharmed.

At RiverClan camp, Foxkit was horrified when she found herself in a damp cave away from warmth, love, attention, and, most importantly, food. Whenever a warrior passed by, they would sneer and give some scornful remark.

Once each evening, Foxkit was presented with a measly scrap of vole by one of the apprentices who would usually stop and stare, fascinated for a while then saunter away, glancing back in curiosity.

Foxkit blinked miserably as night fell. There was no protection at the entrance of her little lair and no warm bodies of other kits to keep her company. The wind blew relentlessly in and Foxkit shivered, huddled in back, failing to notice that the warrior guarding the den, preventing her escape had, fallen asleep.

The gathering had arrived, and, as ThunderClan cats poured in without pausing, RiverClan streamed in from another corner of the clearing. WindClan and ShadowClan were not oblivious to the tension between the two clans. Firestar and Leopardstar climbed to the top of Great Rock from opposite sides, Blackstar and Tallstar already perched up there. They gave each other a unwavering glare then turned to face the crowd.

"Cats of all clans!" the two quarreling leaders yowled at the same time. The warriors, apprentices, and elders below looked up in confusion, their voices together sounding odd.

Leopardstar glared at Firestar. "Please, you first." she mewed sweetly to Tallstar. Taken aback by the absence of her normally hard tone, the WindClan leader took a moment to blink then stepped to the peak of the Great Rock. The eldest leader cleared his throat and gave a brief report of his clan then glanced back at the other three. Firestar and Leopardstar looked over at Blackstar, who stalked forward and told the news of his clan, a few named apprentices and that such.

Then Leopardstar and Firestar glowered hard at each other. The fiery leader flicked his tail tip back, indicating that he would speak first.

"Cats of all clans," he began slowly. "Within this quarter-moon, a kit of ours was attacked by a hawk but it was able to get out of its grip. Foxkit was dropped into the river that divides Leopardstar's territory and my own. RiverClan has taken this kit and is holding her hostage in exchange for a large ransom. I have come here to demand that RiverClan returns this kit, be it cat or fox." Enraged yowls erupted from the RiverClan cats and loud meows of agreement came from the ThunderClan cats.

That last line from Firestar left the stage open for Leopardstar and left the cats below confused. The golden yellow tabby sauntered forward and glared down at all of the cats. "What Firestar tells you is not the truth. One of their _pets_ stranded itself in the water which Mistyfoot generously rescued and we healed. And did Firestar forget to mention that this kit is a fox cub? If ThunderClan wants this enemy of cats back then we demand Sunningrocks. What is your answer, Firestar?"

The fiery leader looked ready to attack her. "You will not get Sunningrocks. I say you watch your borders very carefully from now on." Firestar flicked his tail to his clan and leapt from Great Rock. ThunderClan stalked out of Fourtrees as Leopardstar and her clan left as well.

Little did they notice the thin wisp of a cloud passing over the moon causing scraps of shadows to speckle the treetops.

A ThunderClan combat force was established the moment they returned to camp. They swiftly devoured a bit of fresh kill then got to they tired paws. Firestar had expected that RiverClan would have killed Foxkit the moment they returned or force her to work for them.

Brackenfur and Sorreltail were quickly darting through the undergrowth, bellies low to the ground. The golden brown tom felt his heart racing from the rush of the oncoming battle and from the fact that the kit he had fought so hard for was dangerously near death.

The pungent scent of RiverClan came all too soon as the ThunderClan cats encroached their territory. Brackenfur allowed the scent of the rival cats to fill him, make his fur bristle and let his claws unsheathe. Now came the real danger.

Few cats in ThunderClan knew exactly where RiverClan camp was and those few were leading the attack force. Graystripe was in the lead when the island first came into view. He knew the best way in for he had once lived there to be with his forbidden love's kits.

ThunderClan flooded the camp as the native cats there were shocked into fighting. Almost immediately the clearing was filled with the sound of a ferocious battle.

Sorreltail and Brackenfur fell into step with one another, nimbly dodging and dealing blows until they came face to face with the deputy.

Mistyfoot had her claws sheathed and her sharp teeth were not bared. She merely twitched her tail to the two ThunderClan cats and dashed to the far corner of camp where a cove that hadn't been used in ages sat. Mistyfoot looked at them with a sideways glance and dove into the yawning darkness of the entrance. She reappeared moments later with a limp red bundle as the battle began to approach this quiet corner of camp.

Leopardstar flung herself at Mistyfoot, ripping Foxkit from her grasp and spat the vixen down between her forepaws. The young vixen looked into the leader's cruel glare with deep, brown eyes that were glittering with tears. The golden tabby was taken aback for a split-second, questioning herself for just a heartbeat too long.

Foxkit lashed out with thin, sharp claws that sliced Leopardstar's muzzle in her moment of shock. As the leader flung her head back to howl in agony, the young fox leapt to her dainty paws and latched her long, pointed teeth onto the queen's throat while battering her chest with quick claw-reinforced kicks.

All the felines watched in a fascinated horror as Leopardstar fought for her life. They padded closer as if in slow motion, ThunderClan and RiverClan alike. Foxkit was much too small to attack with the hind legs but to large too just push away with forepaws. Then Firestar shook his head, leaping forward and pulling the fox sharply by the nape of the neck.

Finally after a tense moment where Foxkit refused to let go, the lack of food and rest got to her. Foxkit went limp, her eyes narrowing to mere slits and taking on the sightless gleam of the dead. Leopardstar gasped futilely until it weakened to nothing at all. With a torn throat and battered ribcage, there was nothing to be done.

Leopardstar was dead, but she might have managed to take her killer with her.

* * *

**so, what do ya think? please REVIEW!**


	4. Leader of Foxes

**Yes, here's the 4th chap of the Fox Warrior. put a lot of effort into it and i'm sorry for slow updating. please read and review!**

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Leader of Foxes**

Brackenfur let out a strangled gurgle that sounded like a mix between a fox's bark and a kitten's whine. He shoved Firestar aside and began licking the cub vigorously while RiverClan slowly surrounded their fallen leader, despair and shock gripping them. It wasn't often that a leader lost a life.

Sorreltail's eyes became wide with panic as ThunderClan snapped out of their shock. She brushed passed her companions and crouched beside Brackenfur. The queen could see Brackenfur's efforts failing, and, without thinking, gave a quick nip to Foxkit's ear.

The golden brown tabby tom couldn't help but notice uneasily that Foxkit's jaws were gaped open, revealing the infamous, razor sharp teeth of the fox and that they were still stained with Leopardstar's blood. Not only that, but the vixen's once lustrous fur was matted and her ribs were beginning to protrude outwards as fat and muscle mass reduced.

The tom's eye's stung with bitter tears as Sorreltail came up beside him. Brackenfur twisted his head away, not wanting the queen to see him in a weak moment. Out of the corner of his vision, the blurred image of Sorreltail bent down and snapped at Foxkit's ear.

Foxkit felt soft darkness swallow her up and take her breath away with stunning cold. She had no sense up or down and much less solid ground. Her eyes stayed half open uselessly in the pitch black as soft wind caressed her. A melodious voice began to whisper in her ear, and then another joined it.

"Dear Foxkit," the first deep, kind voice called.

"Darling Foxkit," The second sounded louder, as if they were drifting closer. Foxkit attempted to move but her body was locked in the relentless grip of death.

"Please open your eyes. You are needed below!" the voice called, in an ancient tongue known to only to oldest canine bloodlines and the ones who no longer walked the earth's surface. Foxkit felt the voice thrum strongly in her chest and puzzled at how to foreign sounds were so familiar.

"We are Moon and Dane, your own parents! Beware the aged leader of your kind! His stone eyes see your soul and you will be frightened. Don't forget your own kind, Foxkit, you belong with him."

Quite suddenly, an aged voice of an ethereal feline thundered, "We will miss you, we will miss you but you belong with him! With your own kind! Never forget, never forget…" The other voices joined the aged leader's and pain lanced through Foxkit's young body.

Brackenfur threw his head back and howled, "She's alive!" Sorreltail gave a whoop of joy and leapt upwards. ThunderClan crowded around, calling encouragement to the struggling, young fox that staggered to her paws. Her eyes were still glazed in uncertainty and agonizing pain. Sorreltail tenderly swiped her tongue over Foxkit's ears.

The vixen suddenly keeled forward and coughed violently. A spat of blood landed in the dust. Mudfur and Leafpool half flew and were half flung to the cub. The two trained medicine cats poured over Foxkit as her thin, weak legs finally collapsed, falling back into that all too familiar darkness but this time a long rest was all that awaited her and not the afterlife.

_

* * *

_**Five Moons Later**

Faraway, a dark, brown-eyed fox paced before the entrance of his den. His underlings cowered back, waiting for the furious rebuke. Their leader was on the verge of madness.

But Wrath never locked his cold, stone-like eyes on them. He merely shook his head and sighed irritably.

"Come," Wrath suddenly demanded, his muscles rippling beneath his battle-torn pelt. "We are going to get Moon."

With a team of twelve, Wrath plowed through the neighboring territory to the red barn where Moon supposedly was. Wrath searched the entire place, and once he realized his precious moon wasn't there, he went on an uncontrollable rampage.

When the fox leader returned to his senses, the reason why he was a leader kicked in. Wrath was an excellent strategist and unbeatable foe. Though his clan would always fear him, they had nothing else to fear.

The gray fox went completely silent, contemplating how Moon had been, where she'd go, the area's layout, and all the weather they had had since Moon had been banished.

Finally he growled in frustration and returned home. He would send his best trackers everyday in search of clues. Eventually he came upon a dark, dark clan of enemy felines. Being sinister creatures themselves, an alliance was formed and information was passed.

Moon was no more, but the rumor of an angelic daughter sparked Wrath's attention.

* * *

"Foxpaw, you'll never catch anything like that," scolded Brackenfur. Foxpaw was the scarred vixen that had been rescued moons ago. After some vehement persuasion, Firestar agreed to let Foxkit to become an apprentice to learn how to take care of herself. That meant Foxpaw had two mentors, Brackenfur and the young Leafpool.

Foxpaw growled, stumbling forward while trying to perform a better hunter's crouch. She was a lean rather pretty fox, mostly red except for white paws and a white-tipped tail.

After a days hard work, Foxpaw and her mentor trudged into camp, the fox proudly carrying an elusive squirrel. Unfortunately, once the vixen was fed and had rested for a moment, she had to go to the medicine's den for healing training.

Foxpaw heaved herself to her paws and plodded tiredly through the dim tunnel towards Leafpool. The slim tortoiseshell queen was waiting patiently.

"Now let's not waste any time. Longtail's eyes are aching again. What do I use?" Leafpool tested. Foxpaw's narrow face furrowed in concentration.

"Uh, lavender, no wait, celandine?" the small fox stuttered. Leafpool gave an encouraging nod.

"What would you use lavender for?"

"Chill, right?"

"Yes! You're learning faster than I did!"

Night fell slowly, as it always does in the green-leaf season. The air was sticky and warm, which most cats enjoy compared to the bitter leaf-bare that always came sooner or later. Once the gibbous moon had risen in the far sky, Foxpaw stumbled into the apprentice den and curled beside her friends, obliviously unaware of the dangers lurking in a dark, rival clan.

In this dark, shadowy clan resided fox and cat alike. A doubtful alliance had been formed and the two leaders were working together.

"So," Blackstar growled quietly, swiping his tongue over his mouth, "In exchange for this vixen you'll help us destroy ThunderClan?"

"Yes," Wrath replied while his two companions shifted on their paws uneasily. Feline and fox as enemies was an instinct that ran in their blood. There was a unnerving gleam in Blackstar's eyes as he explained their plan of attack.

"As soon as you'd like," The cat said kindly, "we'll invade ThunderClan's territory and my clan will lead you to their base. Then, with our forces combined, we simply annihilate them. You get the fox and we'll take the kits in their nursery and their land, mind you."

"But you've forgotten that our style of combat is different. Before we fight together we must learn how to do so."

"That is wise. Shall we begin training tomorrow?"

"Why not now? The night has hardly begun. And I suppose your young, your eldest and your mothering cats will stay? What force does that leave you with?"

Blackstar growled to think of revealing such precious information. "No less than eighteen."

ShadowClan and Tapscott Foxtribe's training did in fact begin that night. It was difficult, for foxes knew mostly of pure force and not of the need to think about an ally's moves. This training would only take up a few days. The less time the foxtribe was in the clan's forest the less of a chance for them to be noticed.

A few days later, the morning was comfortably mild, the sky laced with wispy, slow-moving clouds. Foxpaw awoke with a cat-like stretch as the other apprentices rose around her. She licked her chest fur (a habit she picked up from her mentor) and blinked about slowly. Her eyes were still hazy from sleep.

A grey apprentice, the one with a narrow muzzle, called to Foxpaw casually, "It's time to wake up already?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the vixen replied with a small smile then stepped out into the cool clearing. The end of green-leaf was finally making itself known. Brackenfur was waiting quietly by the gradually growing fresh-kill pile, sitting with his dark brown tail wrapped around his forepaws.

Being obliviously unaware of the happenings in ShadowClan, Brackenfur sent Foxpaw on a little hunting assessment on the half of ThunderClan territory that ShadowClan was touching. Foxpaw, eager to stretch her legs, set off through the fern tunnel and out of sight. As the golden brown tabby compared the memory of Foxpaw as the small, helpless cub he had carried into camp so long ago to Foxpaw that trotted merrily out of camp to hunt on her own, he was also giving her a bit of a head start.

The red vixen's bottle-brush tail rose up and the tip twitched from side to side as she scented a mouse. Immediately the apprentice fell into a hunter's crouch and crept up with the silence of a cat. With a pounce and a bite, Foxpaw quietly covered her catch with a bit of leaf mold before continuing.

Since Foxpaw's day had started so exceptionally well and since the weather was warm and cloudless, Foxpaw felt she could hunt all day, if she wanted to. Soon she had a rabbit, a starling, three mice and a vole but, as she hardly cared to notice, with each prey catch she was coming closer and closer to the thunderpath.

Brackenfur appeared suddenly when he felt that his apprentice was too close to ShadowClan (he had been trailing her to see her progress) even though the young fox had heeded the scent markers well enough.

The tom leapt from the tree he had been sitting in. Foxpaw started in surprise despite the fact she had known mentors would usually follow their apprentices on a hunting assessment.

He touched noses with the vixen politely. "Foxpaw, you're certainly hunting well today. I just had to warn you that you're too close to _their _territory for my comfort." He indicated the rival clan with a nod in their direction. Foxpaw blinked her wide, brown eyes, tilted her head to one side with her ears perked up and replied with a only a happy yap-bark that could be translated into an 'okay'.

Then the vixen's expression became hard as her nose gave a faint wrinkle with a quick sniff. Then her lips drew back in a small snarl and a growl rippled from her throat. Brackenfur blinked about confusedly until the faintest trace of fresh ShadowClan scent came to him. An angry prickle ran threw his fur. Then the wind changed direction and blew directly into their faces as they faced the thunderpath.

ShadowClan's scent was very strong, too strong and very fresh. It seemed the whole of the rival cat clan was coming their way, not to mention the stench of fox that mingled with it.

Then the intruders revealed themselves in the undergrowth across the winding, gray path. The ThunderClan creatures barely had enough time to scrabble into a tree to hide from the enemy's eyes. Brackenfur and Foxpaw could only stare in amazement as the cats dashed across the thunderpath in small groups of eight or so. Foxpaw then repressed a shocked whimper as groups of foxes, five or more in each, scuttled after them.

In a few moments, they were gone, leaving the tom and the apprentice to blink silently in surprise. Then, in a flash Brackenfur and Foxpaw shot down the tree and along the ShadowClan border. Foxpaw followed without question but was unsure of why they took that route.

Brackenfur's paws sounded heavily with each bound. He knew it was a terrible way to run (loudly) but he had to get to camp and fast. He suddenly he made a sharp turn into his territory, figuring that ShadowClan would just take the quickest way to ThunderClan camp with such a large army and destroy any cat that came their way. Foxpaw gave an alarmed bark but the warrior had no time to explain.

When the two burst upon camp, the apprentice took one look at the camp alive with foxes and cats battling, fur being sent into the air by the clump and crimson splatters across the clearing and turned to run. Then Brackenfur snapped his jaws shut in the face of the young fox to stop her and suddenly a vision flashed before her very eyes.

This vision lasted for a split-second but replayed the beginning of a combat-training lesson that Foxpaw had received, the first as a matter of fact. Brackenfur told her the three fundamentals of combat: strength, speed and, most important, _quick-thinking_.

Foxpaw blinked her eyes closed and realized it had to happen now. She had a debt to ThunderClan, to the cats who had raised her since she was a mere cub.

The fox bounded along to edge of the clearing, nimbly avoiding any swipe that came her way. Although her senses were impaired with the sickening scent of ShadowClan and fox, Foxpaw leapt straight to the top of Highrock and let out in loud high pitched call that foxes were known for. Immediately the leader of the foxtribe motioned to his followers a 'halt' signal.

Wrath stared up at the lovely form of Foxpaw whose face was contorted into an ugly scowl. With the stillness of the canines, all the cats in the clearing came to a stop as well.

"My dear," Wrath breathed at the vixen.

Firestar's ginger pelt was torn and ripped but he hauled himself onto his paws, his eyes hard with fury. But his voice was not used and Blackstar spoke instead. The black-pawed tom growled furiously at the fox leader.

"Why have you stopped? We had a deal."

It seemed he was not heard.

"What have you come here for, fox leader?" Foxpaw demanded. An eerie laughter, cold and heartless, rose from Wrath.

"Why, I've come for you, vixen."

* * *

**Wrath sounds kinda scary. well, anyways, please review!**


	5. She Left For Them

**coming to a close. thank you all!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: She Left for Them**

A silence stretched for a moment, then Blackstar bounded over to place himself before the fox leader. Wrath bared his teeth.

"We had a deal!" Blackstar snapped.

The ragged canine snorted. "Why should I risk my warriors, when I can just take my prize and leave? Maybe even enjoy some nice cat meat-"

Suddenly, WindClan cats, bristling and prepared for the sight of foxes, poured from the gorse tunnel, led by Brackenfur, who crumpled to the ground once in the clearing of his clan's camp. Only Sorreltail dared to move as WindClan, who were slightly startled at the silence, began to circle the entire group, waiting for commands from Onestar. Sorreltail bounded forward between enemy cat and fox alike and began licking the fallen tom's face. One of the foxes gave bark of laughter while someone muttered about the recklessness of cats.

Wrath, again, smirked at Blackstar's misfortune. "It seems the tide has turned against you," he barked, then, raising his voice for all to hear, made an offer. "ThunderClan, WindClan, I will lead my warriors away from here without a single one of us harming your cats- if you let us take that fox there."

Everyone looked up at the lone vixen that stood atop the Highrock who's eyes were wide with surprise. Her red tail twitched and then she really realized what was happening. Her heart raced almost painfully. Foxpaw shot Firestar a desperate glance, but she noticed with a jolt that it looked as if he may be considering the proposition.

Then his green eyes snapped up to glare at Wrath and Blackstar. "No," he growled, making his beloved very proud. "Foxpaw is one of ThunderClan. She will not leave with you."

As Foxpaw stood atop Highrock, relief made her dizzy, and rapid thoughts spun in her mind. He cared about her! How much did the rest of the clan agree? She took a quick glance down. Many hard, angry gazes came back, and she realized the chaos she had thrown upon the clans had lived there long before her arrival.

Foxpaw blinked, then closed her eyes and smiled. It was about time she paid her debt.

"Firestar," she called down. "There is no need for that."

Brackenfur was beginning to come around at the sound of his apprentice. _What happened to her? Why does she sound so... defeated? No, mature. Yes, Foxpaw sounds mature. What happened...? _Sorreltail continued to lick and nose-nudge the tom awake as his amber gaze blinked through the haze of unconsciousness. Foxpaw was standing tall at Highrock's peak. She nodded at Wrath then leapt down to face him. Her brown eyes were hard with barely hidden hate, but she stepped up to glare him in the eye.

Firestar stared silently in understanding. There was nothing to be done to help her. "Foxpaw, it is not my decision as to what you do with your life, but do realize what you're getting yourself into first."

As Foxpaw's superior and someone she truly looked up to, she turned to Firestar and spoke softly. "Thank you for having mercy. Thank you for raising me, but I've brought too much trouble already.

A piercing yowl went through the night. "ShadowClan, attack!" Blackstar's face was twisted with rage as he stepped toward Wrath menacingly. But ShadowClan didn't move.

"I am your leader! Do as I say!" But still, ShadowClan was not as stupid as their infuriated leader, and they knew to attack was to die. This was a battle they were doomed to lose.

Wrath laughed his cruel, heartless laugh. "Blackstar, even your own cats have turned against you!"

"Tapscott, leave." With the simple order, all the foxes left the clan camp, including Foxpaw.

So the ThunderClan and WindClan leader turned their snarling faces to Blackstar and his clan. "Do you still wish to fight?"

Instantly, ShadowClan retreated. Firestar heaved a sigh, relief mingled with sadness. "Thank you, WindClan, for coming to my clan's aid. It was fortunate that you were not forced to fight. But we have lost a great warrior, and we must treat our injuries."

Onestar nodded and led his clan home.

Ferncloud all the while, along with her apprenticed kits, were devastated. "Foxpaw was just as much my kit as the ones I gave life to." Dustpelt immediately limped over to the she-cat and pressed his flank to hers.

Brackenfur was silent, but his eyes swam with exhaustion and grief. Sorreltail tried her best to comfort him but to no avail.

"She chose her fate, Brackenfur. There was nothing you could do."

"I don't think she even considered fighting, causing us more damage. Foxpaw was a brilliant apprentice, too. I never even got her to the mountains like I promised." Still dizzy from blood loss, the tom limped across the clearing, supported by Sorreltail, closer to Leafpool and Cinderpelt for medical attention.

Meanwhile, Foxpaw was striding stiff-legged beside Wrath at the back of the group, who was talking about something, a compliment slipped in on her appearance every now and then. He even laid his bushy tail over her back.

Wrath received a good clawing over the ear as the young vixen gave a catlike hiss. "Don't _touch _me."

The fox leader tilted his head down, shadows hiding his dark smile as blood trickled silently down his face. "Wild-spirited, just like Moon. But you're smarter than your mother."

There was a rustle and a flash of movement. Snarling laced the night air. Foxpaw's eyes flashed with a light that was not hers, like she was possessed. Dancing forward relentlessly, swipe after bite, Foxpaw attacked Wrath down to submission. But Wrath wasn't seeing Foxpaw attacking; he was being sent down the path of painful memory. The way Foxpaw was fighting, her steps, her advances, were not Foxpaw's style but Moon's.

Wrath was remembering battles with the other fox tribes when Moon had fought for him, but now, those tactics he recognized as Moon's were being used against him. Terror filled his chest as his wounds began to wear him down. Now his tribe heard the commotion. They turned back to see a possessed vixen defeating their leader. Wrath's eyes were rolling back. He could not understand why he was so scared, but the ferocity that Moon had to protect her daughter cowed the dastardly leader.

And even as Moon fought using Foxpaw's body, Dane was her shadow. His skills were in step with Moon's, advancing together, protecting their young.

"Fools!" Moon spat at the fox tribe. "Why do you follow this tyrant? Defeat him! Destroy him! We can do it together." None of the foxes moved as she jumped snarling again in the fight. She was right, they knew, but why should they give up the clever leader? With him, their enemies were nothing! But this was at the price of their own justice.

A grayish fox leapt forward and sank his teeth into Wrath's bushy tail. Then another came to her aid, and another after that.

The tyrant was dead. Foxpaw hunched over his motionless form, released from the queer grip of possession, and spat with hate. The Foxtribe stared at her. They now seemed weak and small without a commander. But a grizzled dogfox came forward.

"So greatly do you resemble the ancient Light Stream."

Foxpaw did not know the legends and tales of Foxtribes, but there was one, in the beginning of tribes, where a lone vixen called Light Stream came from the wilderness to defeat a tyrant.

"But," the older fox continued. "You are still very young. You need a mentor, and a leader." The fox looked up to the tribe, and they seemed to have a collective nod.

"Leaf would be a good leader," someone from the crowd murmured. Instantly, whispers of agreement swept through the crowd. Leaf the fox met their gazes then looked at Foxpaw.

"Then he should be," was Foxpaw's simple reply.

The dogfox in question bowed his head and padded forward. He looked up, young for a leader, but wise. "It would be my honor to serve my tribe." And it was decided then that Leaf would be the leader of Tapscott Foxtribe.

Leaf gave a concluding nod then signaled with his tail as he spoke. "Tapscott, to home."

"Wait, Leaf." It was Foxpaw.

He blinked down at her and paused. "Do you wish to return to the cats that raised you?"

A voice from a dream sounded again in Foxpaw's head. From long ago when Leopardstar nearly killed her, Foxpaw's parents and an old ThunderClan leader had spoken to her. _Don't forget your own kind._ Foxpaw knew what the voice meant and where her home was meant to be.

Then the vixen replied, "I-I just have to say goodbye." Leaf nodded, and she darted back through the undergrowth. It was not long before she stepped out of the gorse tunnel where the surprised clan looked up at her.

Brackenfur was huddled beside Sorreltail miserably. Then the she-cat gasped, and Brackenfur followed her gaze to the newly-injured Foxpaw. He was instantly on his paws and running to meet her.

"How-how did you escape? What happened-?" But Foxpaw silenced his words with a nose-touch.

"Wrath is gone, and I couldn't leave without goodbye, mentor."

Brackenfur blinked blankly then gave a wistful smile. "Then it is goodb-"

"Foxpaw!" Firestar's voice unknowingly interrupted Brackenfur. "Foxpaw, how did you come back?"

The vixen shook her head tiredly. "The fox leader is no more. But, I'm going where I belong."

The fiery tom then insisted, "Then we must perform your warrior ceremony." The clan was now gathered to see Foxpaw and the ritual, even Longtail nodding approvingly. ""I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Foxpaw do you promise to protect and defend your tribe, even at the cost of your own life?"

Although the words were altered slightly, Foxpaw replied instantly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Foxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foxheart. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength and we all welcome you as a full warrior." He laid his head on hers and in response, she respectfully licked his shoulder.

"Foxheart, Foxheart!" the clan called the name that might be an insult to a cat, but to Foxheart, it was a compliment.

Firestar reminded the new warrior quickly, "Explain to your tribe of your vigil of silence and that you must guard your camp until dawn. Now go, warrior."

The young fox stared into the faces of her friends, gave Brackenfur a nose-nudge then trotted away, wondering if she would ever see them again.

* * *

**Aw, that was sweet. Thank you all again!**


End file.
